The Last of Them
by Fang's penpal
Summary: Set in present day, the dwindling numbers of outcast bending society finds new hope in their civilization from a recently resurrected Avatar.


The sun beamed down in heavy rays, meeting each grain of sand, heating the desert around Eli's feet. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he inhaled deeply, a surge of energy igniting in the pit of his stomach and flowing through his veins, reaching the tips of his fingers. He extended them slowly, carefully and specifically articulating each muscle and joint how he had practiced countless times alone. He then curled his fingers into a tight fist and punched forward swiftly, allowing the energy he had accumulated to flow outwards and manifest itself into a brilliant stream of fire that burst out into the dry air and quickly extinguished into nothing.

"So… what did you think?" Eli turned to an observant group of peers, their eyes thoughtful and invested. "I've been practicing."

"So you have." Achak was the first to respond, a tall Native American boy with an intelligent smile and a athletic, muscular figure. His voice was slow and thoughtful, which always made Eli feel at ease when he spoke. "The fire inside your belly is growing." Achak added, smiling heartily.

"It was fine, I guess." Clara chimed in, an expression of apathy held in place. She was always so critic, and Eli thought her deep golden eyes and raven hair would look so pretty set against a smiling face. "But it still looks like continuous streams are difficult for you, and those are important."

"I'll… work on that." Eli responded through a grin, still elated at his presentation. He walked back and joined the group of 20 as another trainee, Florence, stepped fourth and assumed the position. He looked around at his ragtag family and smiled. All runaways, the very last of a long lineage of Fire benders, cast away from society like ravenous mutts to soak in the hot and heavy air of the New Mexico desert. There, they trained and supported each other, safe from the growing persecution of non-benders.

Florence finished her demonstration, a dynamic combination of movement and fire that stunned most of the trainees. She bowed to the eldest of us, Achak and Rathbone, and was met with a sheepish bow back.

"Great job guys!" Rathbone encouraged us through a lopsided grin. "Let's get the runners into town for some supplies gathering, everyone else hang out and rest up. We start practicing again tomorrow."

The group split, a large chunk shuffled back to the herd of tents set up away from the training grounds. Eli and the remaining three started towards a large, rusty Humvee waiting patiently.

"We make this one quick." Achak, the leader of the runners, instructed everyone. "I do not want a repeat of last time."

"Can ye blame me? Dat girl was hotter den a midday sun." Responded Amos, his eyes in a dreamy state of remembrance.

"And her boyfriend had a temper to match." Eli retorted, smiling.

"I showed him a t'ing or two 'bout fighting fire with fire, mind you." Amos looked towards Eli and winked, sweeping his sandy brown hair out of his eyes as he hopped into the driver's seat. "Only made dat girl even more keane."

Achak frowned. "That type of unnecessary attention is not conducive to a successful supply trip. Do it again we just might have to keep you on a leash."

"Your lack of respect for the ancient practice of fire bending is disgusting. And to think you do it just to get girls." Clara sneered.

"What can I say?" Amos goaded, turning the key in the ignition. "Some like it hot."

Eli smiled, happy to be in the company of this group. Fight as they may, he knew you couldn't find a stronger, more supportive bond. Although he'd only been in there company for a year, he aspired to form such a connection with these people.

Amos gunned it, and they rode into town. Miles of dry, unremarkable desert passed swiftly and unobservantly by them until they reached a dusty, lone sign with the words "Now Entering Rio Rancho" posted on it.

Amos parked alongside a rundown supermarket. Achak outlined the details of the trip and then instructed Eli to go with Amos. "Keep an eye on him." He said, patting Eli's shoulder.

Eli and Amos strolled into the supermarket, and Eli scoped out the nearest rest room. He excused himself while Amos gamboled towards a young woman who happened to catch his eye. Eli opened the rest room door, only to be suddenly knocked down by a narrowed eyed, large shouldered man who was hurrying out of the rest room. Neither said anything to the other, so Eli picked himself up and ventured in.

He'd gotten used to living in the dirt and grime of the Bending camp, but he never let a chance pass by to wash up, so he leaned down to the sink. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror.

Muddled yellow eyes against messy, dirty brown hair and mud glazed skin. He heard his ancestors used to have brilliant golden eyes, but the brightest he'd ever seen were Clara's. Now the fire benders eyes were a mix of yellow and brown.

He filled his hands with water and was about to bring it to his face, only to be startled by a huge tidal wave crashing against the door and flooding the room. He jogged out of the rest room to find seven men laid out in a semi-circle flat on their backs, including the one who had knocked him down. In the middle of it all was a teenage girl with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Water swirled around her in a menacing cocoon, threatening to lash out at any who opposed her.

"A… water bender?" Eli questioned aloud, dumbfounded. He'd only ever heard stories, and knew the water benders stayed away from the deep south.

Eli spotted Amos running towards the girl, a brilliant blaze of fire sparking from his fist.

"Listen, petite, I don' reckon you come here to fight, maybe a nice talk would suffice." Although his words sounded reassuring, his eyes were cold and he assumed an attack position.

"A fire bender!" Exclaimed the water bender. "Good! I need to speak to your group."

"Uhm… I'm all for diplomacy." Amos said coolly. "But I'm thinkin my people ain't so hot as to meet up with one a' yer kind. Unless yer forgettin, us and you don't get along too well."

"None of that matters anymore." The water bender said, her eyes wide with energy. "My people need your help. We've found him, the one who can help the benders reclaim what is rightfully there and bring peace to society."

"Who." Eli couldn't help but let the world slip past his lips, not so much a question but a forced exclamation of hope. The water bender turned to him.

"We might've found the Avatar."


End file.
